<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>explain to me about yourself by kwiyoumi (firesheeep)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623351">explain to me about yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/kwiyoumi'>kwiyoumi (firesheeep)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>then tell me the truth, oh universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, College AU, Gen, the sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/kwiyoumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat dia berbalik, rasanya waktu seperti berhenti. Ombak setinggi 40 meter itu berhenti menggulung-gulung, angin berhenti berusaha mendorongnya jatuh dan hujan berhenti menghujamnya dengan jarum-jarum air yang menusuk paling dalam.</p><p>Taeil tersenyum.</p><p>Lalu ia menghilang, dimakan ombak-ombak ganas.  Debur ombak memekakkan telinga. </p><p>Taeil hilang ditelan laut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>then tell me the truth, oh universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>explain to me about yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://twitter.com/KWIYOUMING/status/1347374822372777985?s=03">please check out ini dulu</a> biar kalian tau karang hawu itu gimana hehe enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny mengangkat kameranya, memotret ombak-ombak yang berlomba-lomba ke pantai, buih-buih menyelimuti pasir basah.</p><p>Sambil tertawa ia perlahan-lahan mundur, tak ingin sendalnya basah.</p><p>Johnny tidak ingat hari ini hari apa, cuma inget kalo temen-temennya ngajak dia jalan-jalan ke Karang Hawu karena pada stress karena ujian, dan daripada stress di rumah kan mending stress di pantai sambil mainin kelomang sama kepiting yang suka ada di dalem karang-karangnya. Akhirnya sehabis minjem mobil Kun—karena mobil Johnny tidak sanggung mengangkut 9 orang—mereka berangkat ke Karang Hawu.</p><p>Johnny lompat kecil pas ada kepiting seenaknya lewat, tidak takut dengan kaki Johnny yang bisa membuatnya menjadi kepiting penyet dalam hitungan 3 detik.</p><p>Johnny jalan-jalan lagi ke arah karang besar lalu berdiri disana dan memerhatikan ombak-ombak di langit malam. Mereka tadi berangkat sekitar jam 9 malem terus gantian nyupir ke Karang Hawu, terus sampe sekitar jam 11 tadi.</p><p>Jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa nih, cuma tadi pas Yuta nyetir kan yang bangun cuma Johnny sama Yuta. Terus Yuta nyetir kayak orang stress (Ya memang semuanya lagi pada stress sih) Johnny sampe ngira dia bakal meninggal alias ya gusti Yuta tolong pelanin dikit gue belom mau mati belom nyobain bittersweet by najla. Yutanya malah ketawa gila.</p><p>Sekarang pada bobok di mobil, rencananya sih main pantai-pantainya besok pagi pagi, sekaligus foto-foto biar bisa update ke Instagram biar gak dikira udah meninggal sama temen sekelas. Tapi, Johnny gak bisa bobok, suara ombaknya menariknya.</p><p>Makanya sekarang Johnny berdiri di atas karang besar di pantai Karang Hawu pake baju oblong sama celana pendek sambil pake crocs, berdiri doang kayak orang tolol. Mana baju sama celananya putih lagi, terus badannya tinggi dan diam aja.</p><p>Hayo bukannya tidur tenang malah cosplay jadi pocong, memang Johnny keahlian hidupnya meresahkan warga sekitar.</p><p>Johnny nengok ke kiri dan mulai jalan-jalan lagi.</p><p>Yang pertama kali ngajak ke Karang Hawu itu si Hyuck. Katanya sama ayahnya hobi diajak kesini buat main air aja biar gak bengong di rumah kayak orang aneh. Pas di jalan dia cerita, kalo sering nangkepin kepiting sama hewan laut lain terus dilepasin lagi biar seru aja, atau nggak ya berdiri di depan ombak terus pasrah aja dibawa arus ke mana.</p><p>(Katanya dia pernah kayak gitu malah kebawa arus ke tempat yang justru dalem. “Anjay gak sih gue jalan ke pantai sambil jinjit-jinjit karena gue pendek, untung aja nggak tenggelem. Terus besoknya gue masuk sekolah ngerjain ulangan sambil gemeter gitu karena baru sadar eh anjrit gue nyaris meninggoy,” Cerita Hyuck, yang lain langsung diem kayak <strong><em>lahangjy</em></strong> ni orang nyaris tenggelem kok santai banget. Mark sibuk ngunyah.)</p><p>Johnny jalan terus, nyari spot yang tadi pagi Hyuck ceritain.</p><p>Jadi katanya di ujung karang ini ada semacam kolam kecil lingkaran yang selalu keisi air laut. Jadi semacam bathtub eksotik dari karang. Dan seru aja gitu duduk di dalem karang sambil kena percikan ombak yang berterbangan kemana-mana.</p><p>Eh, tapi pas dia ketemu spotnya, malah udah ada orang lain.</p><p>Johnny duduk di pinggir kolam di samping Taeil. Kakinya dimasukin ke dalam air laut yang dingin, ngikutin Taeil.</p><p>“Enggak tidur?” Tanyanya, Johnny menggeleng. Taeil tertawa kecil.</p><p>“Gue juga gak tidur, nggak bisa,” Katanya, sambil tertawa kecil entah menertawakan apa.</p><p>Johnny menghadap kedepan, dan menikmati pemandangan pantai malam di samping Taeil sambil diam-diam gemetar kedinginan.</p><p>*</p><p>“Kalau ditanya, tolong jelaskan Taeil dalam satu kata, bakal jawab apa?”</p><p>Temen-temen pada berbaris di belakang kameramen. Taeyong duluan, dia duduk di kursi sambil megang pot taneman biar nggak sepi-sepi amat.</p><p>Terus,</p><p>Action!</p><p>“Teduh,” Taeyong bakal jawab itu.</p><p>Setelah kameramen mengangkat tangannya, Taeyong langsung berdiri dari kursinya, lalu gantian Mark yang duduk.</p><p>Mulai!</p><p>“Comfortable,” Jawab Mark.</p><p>“Hmm, Teman sejati?” Kata Yuta.</p><p>“Rumah,” Jawab Hyuck pasti.</p><p>“Merdu,” Kata Doyoung.</p><p>“Kakak yang gemoi,” Jawab Jungwoo, terus dia di gebuk Doyoung sama Hyuck karena jawabannya bukan dalam satu kata. Kameramen sama yang lain ketawa aja.</p><p>Sekarang giliran nya Jaehyun, dia diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.</p><p>“Badai,” Katanya, tapi kayaknya gak ada yang dengar karena masih sibuk gebukin Jungwoo.</p><p>Pas udah pada tenangan, pada minta Johnny berdiri untuk ngejawab. Johnny bilang, “Laut,”</p><p>Taeyong terus komen, “Ini pada nyebut kata asal atau bener-bener berusaha untuk ngedeskripsiin Taeil?? Asal banget dari tadi, maksudnya apa badai sama laut?? Yaudah nanti pas giliran deskripsiin Jaehyun gue bilang bau jahanam,”</p><p>Terus penghuni lantai 10 langsung protes, perasaan lantai 10 kagak sejorok itu.</p><p>Langsung pada ngemeluk Jaehyun dibawa mundur biar kagak ribut sama Taeyong.</p><p>Memang <strong>#SolidaritasLantai10.</strong></p><p>Terus ya akhirnya pada pergi buat jajan ke bawah, gak ada yang sadar kalo Taeil masih ada disana. Diem. Taeil terus pelan-pelan jalan ke arah kursi, terus menatap kamera dan senyum kecil.</p><p>“Gerhana,” Katanya.</p><p>Taeil nggak sadar aja kalau kameranya nyala.</p><p>*</p><p>Kenapa laut? Sebenernya, saat mereka duduk barengan di karang dan menikmati angin malam itu nusuk banget ke Johnny.</p><p>Kalo Johnny ngebayangin Taeil, dia pasti bisa ngeliat Taeil lagi berdiri sementara di belakangnya laut berdebur-debur. Langitnya gelap, kayak mau hujan, ditambah angin yang membelai rambut yang berterbangan kemana-mana.</p><p>Setelah mereka duduk barengan sekitar setengah jam akhirnya balik ke mobil karena Johnny gemeter kedinginan. Taeilnya ketawa-ketawa. Akhirnya langsung bobok pake selimut Manchester United punyanya Mark.</p><p>Padahal kan ya susah ya, badannya Johnny kepanjangan, Taeilnya nggak muat tapi gak tau kenapa tuh muat-muat aja berdua.</p><p>“Kalo gue taro kelomang di idungnya bang Johnny kira-kira gue dibuang ke laut gak ya?” Tanya Hyuck iseng,</p><p>Yang lain langsung pada keroyokin Hyuck, takut nanti diamuk Johnny yang baru bangun bobok.</p><p>*</p><p>Paginya pada langsung ganti baju sama pake celana pendek terus siap siap buat langsung terjun pantainya. Jaehyun sama Mark lagi nyari kepiting-kepiting. Taeyong sama Taeil langsung kuliner, nyari yang jualan mie pagi-pagi jam 6. Yang lain mah langsung terjun ke bagian pantai yang pasirnya lembut terus main-main ngelawan ombak.</p><p>Awalnya pas Johnny lari ngikutin Yuta sama Jungwoo cuma ketawa-tawa doang tapi pas keciprat air dikit langsung mundur.</p><p>“Kenapa bang?” Teriak Jungwoo.</p><p>“Dingin banget!” Pekik Johnny.</p><p>“Yaelah!!” Hyuck langsung kasih <em>thumbs down</em> ke Johnny, terus narik Jungwoo ke air, terus Yuta malah ngelempar pasir ke Doyoung.</p><p>Akhirnya ribut dah tuh.</p><p>Johnny langsung mundur balik ke mobil, daripada diem bengong nanti jadi korban mending ya kabur. Pas Johnny balik ke mobil, ada Taeyong sama Taeil nyiapin 10 piring mie.</p><p>Terus Johnny ketawa, dan langsung duduk, meminta porsinya.</p><p>*</p><p>Sehabis makan dan pas udah rada siangan sedikit, semuanya langsung terjun ke laut, sambil ketawa-tawa. Yang lain pada lempar-lempar air, atau berusaha ngelempar Doyoung ke laut. Johnny ketawa ngeliat Doyoung di lempar ke ombak lagi, terus gak sengaja liat ke belakang.</p><p>Taeil lagi duduk sambil minum air, tadi dia minta <em>time out</em> karena abis kegebok bola pantai jadi mau istirahat dulu.</p><p>Johnny kepikiran ide iseng, terus teriak ke yang lain.</p><p>“Lempar Bang Taeil yuk!” Yang lain langsung teriak seneng, terus Taeil digendong dan dilempar ke ombak biru.</p><p>*</p><p>Johnny mengajak Taeil buat jalan-jalan di pinggiran pantai sambil berusaha kabur biar gak jadi korban pelemparan ke ombak lagi. Pas mereka jalan ke arah mobil bisa kedengeran suara entah siapa yang dilempar ke laut lagi.</p><p>Kalo dari suaranya sih Jaehyun, Johnny langsung narik tangan Taeil buat lari jogging ke mobil, biar gak ketauan kabur. Taeil haha-hihi.</p><p>Pas sampe di mobil, Johnny lompat-lompat di tempat dulu biar gak basah-basah amat, baru masuk ke mobil, karena nanti kalo basah bisa di omelin Taeyong. Johnny grasak-grusuk nyari tas kamera dia sementara Taeil ngebuka soda yang dibawa dari rumah terus minum sambil ngeliatin anak-anak main air dari kejauhan.</p><p>“Gile, sekarang lagi pada nyeret Yuta,” Komennya asal, sambil pura-pura gemetar ketakutan melihat siluet badan Yuta yang lagi di seret ke air. Johnny ketawa dari dalem mobil, membayangkan muka Yuta yang lagi diseret sekarang.</p><p>“Bang Taeil! Lempar bola pantainya dong!” Teriak Hyuck dari kejauhan. Taeil ketawa, terus nendang bolanya. Arah tendangannya sih ke arah karang, tapi untung ditangkap Jaehyun.</p><p>Terus Jaehyun langsung pake bola itu buat ngegebok semuanya.</p><p>Johnny geleng-geleng ngeliatnya, “Beneran kayak orang stress,”</p><p>“Kenapa nggak main bikin istana pasir gitu…” Bisik Taeil, miris melihat kumpulan anak jamet Depok main gebok-gebokan pake bola, bukannya main voli kayak orang normal.</p><p>“Kalo Jaehyun mah wajar, ngeluarin energi marah karena guru di sekolah,”Kata Johnny, memperhatikan Jaehyun yang melempar bola dengan akurasi tinggi, berhasil membuat Taeyong, Jungwoo dan Yuta terhuyung jatoh.</p><p>“Owalah, masalah remed ya?” Taeil menengok ke Johnny.</p><p>Johnny melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Taeil, lalu mulai mengajaknya ke arah pantai selanjutnya.</p><p>Johnny ketawa-tawa, “Tolol banget gak sih, remed bukannya di kertas folio malah di kertas gambar,”</p><p>Taeil ngakak, “Beneran kertas gambar?? Gue kira Taeyong boong sama gue,”</p><p>Johnny ngangguk, ngebuka ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto Jaehyun yang abis dimarahin gurunya, megang kertas remednya, size A3. Taeil ketawa kenceng, walau langsung diem lagi karena takut ketauan kabur sama anak-anak yang lain, tapi tetep ketawa karena muka Jaehyun yang lemes banget.</p><p>Terus mereka diem aja, sambil nyusurin pantai.</p><p>Pas mereka agak jauhan dari Karang Hawu dan akhirnya memutuskan buat muter balik, karena takut kejauhan dan gak kenal jalan juga. Tapi mereka duduk dulu sambil minum es kelapa 5 ribuan.</p><p>“Kalo gak salah, kalo kita terusin jalan ke arah sini, nanti ketemu ke wisata gua gitu, tapi Hyuck belom pernah kesana. Makanya gue juga gak berani juga sih,” Kata Johnny.</p><p>Taeil tertawa, “Lain kali kesana barengan yuk?”</p><p>Johnny mengiyakan, menggandeng Taeil semakin dekat.</p><p>Di kamera Johnny, ada beribu foto anak-anak main bola, semuanya ia masukan ke dalam flashdisk dan disimpan baik-baik.</p><p>Tapi di dalam kantongnya ada satu polaroid Taeil yang sedang tersenyum padanya, di baliknya ombak-ombak seperti berebut menuju pantai.</p><p>*</p><p>Johnny membuka laptopnya, lalu duduk.</p><p>Bersiap-siap menghadapi rekaman yang mengejeknya dari dalam laptop.</p><p>Bulan kemarin mereka membuat sebuah rekaman, dimana anak-anak berbaris terus nyebutin satu kata mendeskripsikan satu sama lain.</p><p>Sebenernya nggak penting banget, tapi itu cuma buat kenang-kenangan, just incase kalo Johnny balik ke Amerika terus kangen sama jamet-jamet dari pendalaman Depok.</p><p>Johnny bingung saat melihat waktu rekamannya menyentuh 1.5 jam, lalu buru-buru membuka emailnya. Johnny menemukan email dari kameramen kemarin, katanya pas di akhir rekaman bagian Taeil nggak sengaja lupa dimatiin. Makanya lama banget. Katanya pas yang lain kebawah, dia juga ikutan aja, laper, takut makanannya diabisin Hyuck.</p><p>Johnny menghela nafas, siap-siap buat cut ujungnya terlebih dahulu, baru ngedit sisanya.</p><p>Saat Johnny mau ngedit, tiba-tiba sadar ada thumbnail seseorang duduk di kursi, padahal bagian anak-anak mulai keluar dari frame itu beberapa menit yang lalu.</p><p>“Masa ada setan ikutan ngeshoot sih?” Gumam Johnny, kursornya memencet bagian anak-anak mulai keluar dari frame, lalu memencet play.</p><p>Taeyong keluar dari frame, Jaehyun yang masih di peluk Hyuck sama Mark ngejar Taeyong, Jungwoo sama Yuta ikutan keluar, Doyoung teriak-teriak ngikutin berusaha menahan Jaehyun biar gak ribut beneran sama Taeyong, Johnny dibelakang Doyoung cuma ketawa-tawa doang.</p><p>Perlahan-lahan Johnny bisa mendengar sisa crew ikutan keluar, ditambah suara kameramen yang juga perlahan-lahan menghilang.</p><p>Diam.</p><p>Studio sepi, tapi Johnny bisa mendengar nafas seseorang.</p><p>Di ujung frame muncul sebuah sepatu converse kuning, sisa badannya belum masuk. Sepertinya masih memikirkan pilihannya.</p><p>Bener, Johnny kaget banget pas tiba-tiba sisa badan Taeil masuk ke frame, perlahan-lahan duduk di kursi.</p><p>Di tangannya memegang sebuah botol dimana didalamnya ada kapal H.M.S Unicorn.</p><p>Johnny tau botol itu, ia beli untuk Taeil dari Amerika. Taeil suka dengan series Tintin, dan sangat ingin membeli kapal di dalam botol, seperti yang dimiliki kapten Haddock di komiknya.</p><p>Taeil duduk, lalu melihat ke kamera, lalu melihat ke belakangnya kamera. Johnny yakin dia sedang memperhatikan pintu, takut ketauan yang lain.</p><p>Saat menurut Taeil keadaan sudah aman, ia melihat ke arah kamera. Tapi matanya tidak—</p><p>Tidak seperti melihat kamera saja.</p><p>Seperti ia menatap dalam ke Johnny yang menonton rekaman ini di laptopnya di rumah, berhari-hari setelah rekaman ini di rekam.</p><p>Terus ia tersenyum, dan menjawab.</p><p>“Gerhana,”</p><p>*</p><p>Awalnya Johnny kira gerhana itu merupakan sebuah permainan kata dengan nama Taeil, Moon Taeil.</p><p>Tetapi saat ia berdiri di gudang, membaca sebuah jurnal tua dengan senter ponselnya sebagai satu-satu penerangan membuatnya berpikir kalo ada sesuatu dan arti di balik kata Gerhana. Taeil tidak menyebutkan kata asal, ada sesuatu dibalik kata gerhana—</p><p>Oke, gue jelasin dari awal.</p><p>Semuanya berawal saat Mark meminta untuk main ke rumah Taeil, katanya mau main PS4 yang dimiliki Taeil dirumah, Taeil mau-mau saja, walau tidak mengekspektasikan anak-anak yang lain mengeluh dan minta ikut juga.</p><p>Jadi sekarang pada bengong di depan rumah Taeil, kecuali Mark sih, udah ngibrit masuk orangnya, padahal yang punya masih didepan, ngeliatin barisan manusia aneh yang bengong.</p><p>“Bang,” Kata Hyuck.</p><p>“Napa?” Taeil bingung, duduk di kursi taman.</p><p>“Rumahnya cakep amat bang, ngapain nge<em>dorm</em>?”</p><p>Yang lain mengangguk setuju, Taeil ketawa, lalu mengajak semuanya masuk.</p><p>Mereka masuk ke arah ruang tamu, dimana ada Mark yang lagi main dengan sebuah anjing berwarna putih. Taeyong langsung berlari dan mengelus anjing itu.</p><p>“Namanya siapa? Gemes banget,” Kata Taeyong senang,</p><p>“Milou,” Kata Taeil, Milou menengok ke Taeil dan menggonggong senang lalu berlari ke arah majikannya.</p><p>Taeil lalu mengajak yang lain ke belakang, menuju kolam renang, katanya karena makanannya pada di taro di sana. Taeil membuka gorden, menampilkan pemandangan kolam renang, Taeil lalu membuka pintu sliding glassnya.</p><p>Anak-anak langsung berlarian ke belakang pas liat kolam renang, gak lama juga kedengeran suara Hyuck sama Taeyong teriak-teriak ngeliat kolam renang Taeil.</p><p>“Milou anjing fox terrier ya?” Kata Johnny saat sadar hanya ada dia dan Taeil di ruang tamu, Taeil menengok ke arahnya lalu tersenyum dan mengangkat Milou.</p><p>“Iya! Satu ras sama Milou di komik Tintin! Waktu itu lagi nyari anak kucing biar di rumah gak sepi-sepi amat, eh ketemu Milou,” Kata Taeil, menciumi Milou.</p><p>Tiba-tiba Hyuck mengetuk pintu Taeil, mengajak Johnny dan Taeil untuk ikutan ke belakang buat makan-makan. Johnny lalu menarik Taeil, dan menutup pintu.</p><p>*</p><p>“Waduh, gue belom nyiapin minuman sama roti buat burgernya,” Kata Taeil saat memperhatikan Jaehyun memasak patty burger di grill.</p><p>“Ajak bang Johnny aja, biar enggak moto-moto doang,” Kata Jaehyun, sengaja ngomongnya agak kenceng, biar yang lagi jongkok di pinggir kolam motoin Taeyong sama Doyoung sadar.</p><p>“Kencengin suaranya! Gak kedengeran!”Kata Johnny, menantang Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun ketawa kenceng, Taeil masih panik sendiri nyiapin makanan anak-anak.</p><p>“Udah bang, itu bang Johnny nya udah nyadar. Dah sana, ini patty biar aku aja yang ngurusin,” Taeil senyum makasih ke Jaehyun, terus langsung dorong Johnny ke arah basement rumah.</p><p>“Gue biasa naro belanjaan di basement karena kan deket garasi ya, jadi nggak susah-susah bawa belanjaan berat-berat ke atas, nanti punggung gue makin parah,” Oceh Taeil, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang sakit akibat postur badannya yang jelek saat nugas.</p><p>Taeil mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan, saat Taeil menyalakan lampunya, Johnny bersiul,</p><p>“Kayak pantry tapi versi agak berantakan ya?” Johnny iseng mengintip ke lemari-lemari, ada lebih banyak peralatan kebersihan daripada makanan,</p><p>“Gue kalo abis belanja langsung ngeluarin sabun, pemutih disini, terus kalo kuat sisanya langsung gue bawa ke dapur,” Kata Taeil sambil berjalan ke bagian lemari kiri.</p><p>“Cuma kemarin karena abis ada temen juga jadi belanjaan gue jadi banyak, jadi waktu itu gue cuma ngangkat susu, telor sama daging terus sisanya gue lupa,” Katanya sambil tertawa, grasak-grusuk mencari roti burger.</p><p>“Tangkep!” Johnny langsung menangkap sebuah plastik berisikan roti burger, Taeil mengangkat sebuah box kecil berisi soda.</p><p>Terus pas mereka berdua mau keluar, Taeil kayak nginget sesuatu terus nengok ke Johnny,</p><p>“Duh sorry banget ini, gue lupa ngisi tisu di toilet, bisa gak lu cari tisu? Ini roti sama sodanya gue bawa biar Jaehyun nggak nunggu banget?” Katanya, Johnny mengangguk saja, memberi Taeil plastik rotinya.</p><p>Johnny berbalik, mencari tisu toilet sambil mendengarkan jejak Taeil yang perlahan-lahan menghilang.</p><p>Johnny ngedip, dan saat ia membuka matanya semuanya menjadi gelap.</p><p>Johnny bisa mendengar pekikan yang lain diatas, dan dia bisa mendengar suara Taeil yang meminta maaf dan izin pergi buat nyalain listriknya lagi.</p><p>Johnny mendengar sesuatu jatuh di belakangnya, dan ia buru-buru membuka ponselnya dan menyalakan senter.</p><p>Sebuah jurnal.</p><p>Johnny penasaran, lalu mulai membuka jurnal itu.</p><p>Sebuah jurnal mengenai laut, lengkap dengan koordinat dan polaroid ombak-ombak.</p><p>Johnny tidak membaca jurnalnya, hanya sekedar melihat-lihat polaroidnya. Ada sebuah foto yang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada yang lain.</p><p>Sebuah foto kapal, dibawahnya tertulis; ‘Laut Karibia, 1939’</p><p>Terus Johnny sampai di halaman terakhir. Ada sebuah ilustrasi gerhana.</p><p>Dibawahnya, ada tulisan rapi Taeil .</p><p>
  <em>'Gerhana hanya terjadi selama 2-3 menit, 2-3 menit sudah selesai, apakah kamu masih mengingatku?'</em>
</p><p>Cklek.</p><p>Lampu menyala lagi, Johnny menengok ke arah pintu, tidak ada Taeil.</p><p>Diam-diam ia memotret foto jurnal itu lalu berdiri,</p><p>Ah, itu dia tisu toiletnya.</p><p>Johnny langsung mengambil dua pak, dan buru-buru meninggalkan basement, meninggalkan jurnal itu di lantai.</p><p>*</p><p>Mereka sempat tidak ngumpul lagi karena ujian, Johnny miris ngeliat Doyoung kayak orang stress ngafalin entah apa itu buat ujiannya.</p><p>Johnny lalu menatap kembali tugasnya, harus cepat-cepat dikerjakan kalo masih mau hidup besok.</p><p>Johnny akhirnya mengajak Doyoung, Taeyong dan Yuta ke taman deket dorm Taeil.</p><p>Johnny tidak mengajak Taeil karena Taeil sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak mengajaknya kemana-mana untuk hari ini.</p><p>“<em>Deadline banyak banget, gila gak tuh,</em>” Katanya sambil ketawa.</p><p>Akhirnya saat mereka sampai di taman, Taeyong langsung menggelar selimutnya, Doyoung menaruh makanannya dan Yuta menaruh catetan ujiannya.</p><p>Doyoung dan Taeyong langsung mengaduh-aduh saat melihat catetan Yuta, katanya catetannya membutakan mereka.</p><p>Yuta dengan watadosnya bilang kalo dia mau lulus, Doyoung mengangguk sedih.</p><p>Taeyong melempar catetan ke arah Yuta, sambil mendeklarasikan kalau ia gapapa dengan Yuta belajar, cuma aja dia gak mau liat catetan apapun sampe malam nanti.</p><p>“Anggap gue buta huruf,” Kata Taeyong, Yuta cuma ngangguk aja sambil makan tortilla.</p><p>Sekitar 35 menit setelah duduk-duduk, tiba tiba Yuta nanya, “Eh, ini gempa gak sih?”</p><p>Taeyong langsung diam, lalu langsung berdiri, “Iya, ini geter, ayo mundur, jauh-jauh dari gedung,”</p><p>Yuta, Doyoung dan Taeyong langsung berdiri, mulai berjalan ke tengah taman, menjauhi gedung. Johnny sih tenang aja, cuma kayaknya Doyoung rada panik.</p><p>Beberapa murid lain mulai turun dari dorm, mengumpul di taman.</p><p>Johnny mendengar sesuatu pecah, tapi tidak begitu yakin karena ia sedang fokus merasakan bumi yang bergetar di bawahnya.</p><p>Lalu, ya, gempanya berhenti.</p><p>Anak-anak diam di taman, benar-benar memastikan kalau gempanya berhenti. Saat sudah merasa aman, semuanya langsung berjalan kembali ke dorm masing-masing. Johnny dan Yuta berjalan mengikuti Taeyong dan Doyoung ke arah selimut piknik mereka.</p><p>Saat sampai disana dan sudah duduk, Johnny teringat tentang suara pecah tadi.</p><p>“Sebentar ya, gue mau jalan sebentar,” Johnny memakai sepatunya lalu pergi. Johnny melihat botol kaca H.M.S Unicorn pecah di trotoar, dan saat Johnny menengok ke atas, hujan malah turun.</p><p>Johnny memperhatikan ke satu jendela yang tidak tertutup.</p><p>Lantai 10, itu lantai kamar Taeil.</p><p>Johnny membuka ponselnya, lalu ngechat Taeil—sedikit susah karena air hujan yang mulai membasahi ponselnya—menanyakan tentang kapal H.M.S Unicorn miliknya.</p><p>Sampai sekarang, chat itu tidak terjawab.</p><p>*</p><p>Bagian selanjutnya sedikit aneh untuk diceritakan, tapi perlahan-lahan anak-anak <em>melupakan</em> tentang <em>eksistensi</em> Taeil.</p><p>Setelah kejadian gempa itu, Taeil tidak pernah main bareng mereka lagi.</p><p>Tadinya semua anak-anak bingung, gak ada yang tau kemana.</p><p>Kayak menghilang aja.</p><p>Semuanya udah dicoba, ke tukang kebun, ke ibu penjaga dorm, bahkan ke polisi.</p><p>Gak ada yang tau kemana.</p><p>Selagi Taeil menghilang, yang ngurusin Milou itu Johnny.</p><p>Setiap malam Milou mendengking ke arah pintu, seperti meminta pulang, kembali ke majikannya. Setiap malam hati Johnny hancur melihat anjing putih itu tidur di dekat pintu, menunggu sang majikan menjemputnya.</p><p>#</p><p>Terus, setelah itu, Taeyong lupa tentang Taeil.</p><p>“Ini siapa?” Kata Taeyong, menunjuk ke arah Taeil di foto mereka saat ke Karang Hawu waktu itu,</p><p>“Bang Taeil?” Kata Hyuck, Taeyong masih bingung tapi tidak menanyakan lagi.</p><p>Dan itu terjadi setiap kali Taeyong melihat foto mereka barengan, Ia akan menunjuk Taeil dan menanyakan siapa dia?</p><p>Johnny ketakutan.</p><p>Yang lain berusaha menunjukkan foto-foto Taeil saat jalan-jalan barengan sama Taeyong di ponsel miliknya sendiri, tapi Taeyong malah panik sendiri saat melihat begitu banyak fotonya dengan Taeil di galeri ponselnya.</p><p>Katanya, kenapa banyak banget orang asing di galerinya?</p><p>Yang lain cuma bisa menatap satu sama lain, bingung.</p><p>#</p><p>Terus, Doyoung.</p><p>Mereka sadar Doyoung lupa mengenai Taeil saat mereka mendatangi pameran foto Johnny, dan dia menampilkan beberapa foto sama yang lain, lengkap dengan Taeil.</p><p>Johnny memilih foto-foto saat mereka ke Madiun saat Januari. Kebetulan, waktu itu pohon-pohonnya berwarna oranye cantik. Seperti musim gugur di Amerika.</p><p>Ada sebuah foto mereka bersembilan, dengan background pohon-pohon oranye, dan Doyoung,</p><p>Dia menggeleng.</p><p><strong><em>Dia menggeleng</em></strong>.</p><p>Dia menunjuk Taeil, lalu dengan polosnya bertanya,</p><p>“Siapa?”</p><p>Malam itu Johnny tidak bisa melihat Doyoung dan Taeyong. Entah karena apa, tapi di dalam hatinya ia sendiri panik.</p><p>Entah kenapa. Johnny ingat saat tiba-tiba ada Mark di pintunya, mukanya sembab.</p><p>“Gimana kalo akhirnya semua orang ngelupain bang Taeil?”Katanya, sambil sesenggukan.</p><p>“Kemarin aku ngobrol sama guru musik favoritnya bang Taeil dan dia nggak inget. Kemarin aku cerita tentang Taeil sama Milou ke Jaemin tapi dia gak inget. Aku cerita tentang game PS4 bang Taeil ke Lucas dan dia juga nggak inget. Gak ada yang inget bang Taeil, dan aku gak mau ngelupain dia,” Mark mengusap pipinya, gemetar.</p><p>Johnny hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Mark, hanya bisa melindunginya sementara, sampai besoknya ia harus menghadapi dunia.</p><p>#</p><p>Yang selanjutnya lupa adalah Hyuck.</p><p>Hyuck membanting piring dan gelas keramiknya ke lantai, semuanya pecah, serpihannya membatasi Hyuck dengan yang lain.</p><p>“Kenapa aku nggak inget!?” Teriakan Hyuck kedengeran begitu menderita, tangannya memegang foto Taeil.</p><p>“Nggak, gue seharusnya inget. Gue harus inget, gue harus inget,” Ucap Hyuck, terus mengulang bagaikan mantra. Suaranya pecah.</p><p>Johnny dan Yuta melompati serpihan keramik dan berusaha menenangkan Hyuck.</p><p>Johnny menengok kebelakang, melihat Mark yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, Johnny bisa mendengar hati Mark hancur berbarengan dengan cangkir piring keramik tadi.</p><p>Esoknya, yang lain menyembunyikan semua foto Hyuck dengan Taeil, tidak ingin Hyuck breakdown lagi mengenai ingatannya.</p><p>Saat Johnny sibuk menyembunyikan foto-fotonya, ia mendengar Mark berbicara kepada Jaehyun,</p><p>“—<strong><em>Hyuck</em></strong>, dia aja lupa. Hyuck yang selalu <em>nempel</em> sama Taeil. Gimana kita? <strong><em>Gimana yang lain?</em></strong>” Johnny mengabaikannya, demi ketenangan hatinya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck sekarang mengira Milou adalah anjing Johnny. Bukan milik Taeil.</p><p>#</p><p>Terus Jungwoo,</p><p>Jungwoo menghilang beberapa hari, saat kembali ia membawa tart buah kecil-kecilan. Saat yang lain menolak—tidak ada yang suka tart buah di antara mereka—Dia hanya menggeleng bingung.</p><p>“Gue inget ada yang suka tart buah,” Katanya sambil memperhatikan tart-tart tersebut di kotak kuenya.</p><p>Johnny tak sengaja melihat mata Jaehyun saat Jungwoo bilang itu. Jaehyun membuka mulutnya, tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar—Jaehyun memerhatikan Jungwoo, seperti ragu untuk berbicara kepada Johnny didekatnya. Akhirnya ia mengisyaratkan kepada Johnny untuk membaca gerakan bibirnya.</p><p>“Bang Taeil yang paling suka kue tart buah,” Katanya tanpa suara.</p><p>Johnny diam, beku.</p><p>Malam itu Johnny yang membawa pulang kue tartnya, karena tidak ada yang mau memakannya.</p><p>Entah karena memang tidak suka atau keburu mual karena memikirkan tentang seseorang.</p><p>#</p><p>Yuta lupa tentang Taeil saat main ke apartemen Johnny.</p><p>Johnny sedang memamerkan foto-foto mereka saat Yuta melihat sebuah polaroid Taeil di Karang Hawu.</p><p>Terus Johnny gak tau gimana, tiba-tiba Yuta menangis,</p><p>“Gue ngerasa gue seharusnya inget dia, tapi gue gak tau dia siapa,” Katanya, mengembalikan polaroidnya ke Johnny, lalu mengusap air matanya.</p><p>Johnny dan Mark ngeprint semua foto Yuta dan Taeil dari ponsel Yuta.</p><p>Kertas printnya dia simpan, sementara filenya dihapus bersih.</p><p>Daripada Yuta menangis lagi.</p><p>#</p><p>Saat mendengar Mark sudah melupakan Taeil, Johnny memilih untuk diam di apartemennya. Menolak keluar dan menemui wajah yang akan sangat kecewa saat tahu ia melupakan seseorang yang begitu penting di hidupnya.</p><p>#</p><p>Johnny dan Jaehyun pergi untuk beli kopi,</p><p>Sepertinya, dari semua 7 milyar orang di bumi, sisa mereka saja yang ingat tentang Taeil.</p><p>“Gue baru sadar bang Taeil gak pernah cerita tentang keluarganya,” Celoteh Jaehyun, “Kira-kira keluarganya juga lupa tentang Taeil gak ya?”</p><p>“Gue ketemu adeknya waktu itu, iya, dia lupa. Sekeluarga lupa punya anak cowok,” Kata Johnny, mengacak-acak rambutnya.</p><p>Jaehyun seperti menyusut saat mendengarnya.</p><p>Johnny tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, “Jae, lu masih inget pas kita bikin video iseng itu gak?”</p><p>“Yang mana?”</p><p>“Yang deskripsiin anak-anak tapi pake satu kata?”</p><p>“Oh, inget kok,”</p><p>“Waktu itu lu bilang bang Taeil itu badai, kenapa?”</p><p>Jaehyun berkedip, sepertinya kaget dengan pertanyaan itu.</p><p>Lalu setelah berpikir beberapa detik, ia menjawab “Rasanya bang Taeil tuh kayak <em>eye of the hurricane</em>. <em>The calm before the storm</em>. Kayak dia tuh <em>as a person</em> itu tenang, tapi di dalamnya berkecamuk badai. Ngerti gak? Duh, gue jadi kayak orang aneh,” Katanya,</p><p>Johnny diam saja mendengarkannya, lalu berusaha meringankan <em>mood</em>. “Jadi pas Taeil ada itu kita lagi di mata badai? Dan sekarang dengan Taeil ngilang kita ada di bagian <em>hurricane</em> yang paling bahaya?”</p><p>Jaehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, dan Johnny nyesel ngomong itu.</p><p>*</p><p>Johnny menatap Karang Hawu dengan ngeri. Ombaknya-ombaknya buas. Langitnya gelap dan rasanya terlalu gelap, awan-awan berlapis menggulung meniru ombak di bawahnya, saking tebalnya tak ada cahaya matahari yang menembus menyinari. Suara deburnya bukanlah lagi menenangkan, melainkan mencekam, seperti harimau yang akan menelannya menjadi makanan. Hujan jatuh dan membuatnya basah kuyup. Anginnya kencang, rasanya seperti Johnny harus berpegangan ke karang agar tidak terbang di dorong angin. Dingin menggelitik tulang-tulangnya dan rasanya Johnny akan muntah.</p><p>Tapi bukannya kabur dan pergi, Johnny diam beku.</p><p>Di depannya Taeil maju, semakin mendekati ombak. Debur-deburnya tidak langsung menelannya, Taeil berdiri seperti menantang ombak itu dan ombak tersebut <em>menurut</em>.</p><p>Saat dia berbalik, rasanya waktu seperti berhenti. Ombak setinggi 40 meter itu berhenti menggulung-gulung, angin berhenti berusaha mendorongnya jatuh dan hujan berhenti menghujamnya dengan jarum-jarum air yang menusuk paling dalam.</p><p>Taeil tersenyum.</p><p>Lalu ia menghilang, dimakan ombak-ombak ganas.</p><p>Debur ombak memekakkan telinga.</p><p>Taeil hilang ditelan laut.</p><p>*</p><p>Saat ia bertemu Jaehyun, dua bulan setelah jajan kopi bareng, dan dari tatapannya saja Johnny tau kalau dia sudah lupa. Di antara teman-temannya, hanya ia yang ingat tentang lelaki itu.</p><p>*</p><p>Terkadang Johnny masih susah menerima fakta ini.</p><p>Kayak, apa yang dilakukan Taeil sehingga dia dihapus saja oleh dunia?</p><p>Dan kenapa diantara semua orang, hanya dia yang ingat?</p><p>Apa yang ia harus lakukan? Kenapa—</p><p>Milou mendengking, Johnny berhenti.</p><p>Memeluk Milou.</p><p>Suara laut memekakkan telinga.</p><p>*</p><p>Johnny terkadang ikut keluar bareng kalo dia lagi pengen. Kalo tidak? Jagain Milou di rumah.</p><p>*</p><p>Kemarin Johnny ke rumah Taeil. Kosong, gak ada siapa-siapa. Johnny iseng masuk, pintunya nggak dikunci. Di basement masih ada jurnal laut milik Taeil. Johnny bawa pulang.</p><p>*</p><p>Johnny sehabis pulang kerja lewat daerah rumah Taeil. Sekarang jadi sebuah tanah kosong. Kosong, benar-benar kosong. Rumahnya hilang. Seperti seseorang mengambilnya saja lalu melempar jauh-jauh. Johnny cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.</p><p>*</p><p>Ada yang ngechat Johnny. Johnny membuka ponselnya, sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal.</p><p>Tapi Johnny kenal nomor itu, nomor dengan 614 di tengahnya, nomor Moon Taeil. Johnny masih ingat saat Taeil tertawa lebar saat membeli nomor baru untuk ponselnya.</p><p>
  <em>“Liat deh! Nomor gue masa ditengahnya ada 614nya, gila, takdir jangan jangan? Hahaha!” </em>
</p><p>Johnny menggeleng, barusaha menghapus memori itu dari kepalanya. Netranya kembali fokus kepada ponselnya, membaca pesan itu. Sebuah pesan singkat dan padat, Johnny perlahan-lahan membacanya.</p><p>“Ada rahasia yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh alam semesta, yang takdirnya adalah untuk tidak pernah diketahui nasibnya,”</p><p>Johnny bergidik ngeri, lalu memblokir nomor itu.</p><p>*</p><p>Milou mati, karena umurnya yang tua. Jaehyun dan Taeyong berusaha untuk menghiburnya, tapi Johnny menghindar.</p><p>Masuk ke dalam cangkang, menolak untuk di bantu.</p><p>*</p><p>Hyuck menemukan sebuah anjing wired fox terrier putih, persis seperti Milou.</p><p>Johnny tersenyum sedih, tapi tetap menerimanya.</p><p>Ia beri nama Snowy, nama inggris Milou di komik Tintin</p><p>*</p><p>Waktu itu Mark mengajaknya jalan ke pantai, tapi saat ia melihat ombak tinggi yang menjilat-jilat membuatnya mundur.</p><p>Ombaknya tidak seseram di mimpinya, tapi deburnya sama persis.</p><p>*</p><p>Johnny akhirnya mulai bahagia, mulai menerima fakta tentang hilangnya memori Taeil.</p><p>Kemarin dia membeli miniatur H.M.S Unicorn, bukan yang di dalam botol, tapi miniatur saja.</p><p>H.M.S Unicorn di dalam botol hanya untuk Taeil.</p><p>*</p><p>Pagi itu Johnny menangis kencang. Ia melihat kumpulan foto-foto di flashdisknya dan semua foto Taeil menghilang. Di foto barengan juga tidak ada, seperti ada seseorang yang menghapus Taeil dari semua foto. Johnny membuka galeri ponselnya, benar, semua foto Taeil hilang.</p><p>*</p><p>Johnny berjalan-jalan ke area gua dekat pantai Karang Hawu, seharusnya mereka berdua yang jalan-jalan kesini, tapi Johnny sendiri.</p><p>*</p><p>Di temani Snowy, Johnny berusaha untuk melepaskan, walau bukan berarti melupakan. Jalan menuju ketenangan itu jauh, tapi Johnny yakin ia bisa kesana.</p><p>*</p><p>Johnny dulu merekam audio Taeil menyanyi, ia masukkan ke dalam flashdisk. Ia sedang mencari-cari flashdisknya di kardus kuliahnya.</p><p>Saat ia menemukannya, ia langsung memasangkannya ke speaker, mengharapkan yang terbaik.</p><p>Johnny hanya menghela nafas sedih saat mendengar instrumental dari Purple, suara pria yang menyanyi tak terdengar.</p><p>Johnny mendengarkannya sampai habis, mencari suara Taeil, tapi tak ada. Johnny mengusap wajahnya.</p><p>Apa dosa yang Taeil lakukan sehingga ia dihapus dari dunia?</p><p>Johnny menengok ke arah jurnal Taeil, lalu berpikir.</p><p>*</p><p>Johnny mengadopsi sebuah anjing doberman hitam.</p><p>Ia beri nama Haddock, hanya buat senang-senang saja.</p><p>*</p><p>Awalnya Johnny takut mengadopsi Haddock, takut berantem dengan Snowy, tapi mereka berdua nyambung.</p><p>Nggak berantem.</p><p>*</p><p>Sekarang Johnny umur 40 tahun, masih lajang, hidupnya ditemani Snowy dan Haddock saja.</p><p>Jaehyun kemarin mengajaknya buat blind date, tapi Johnny menolak.</p><p>*</p><p>Bahkan Hyuck sudah menikah.</p><p>Johnny mendatangi semua kondangan, datang dengan baju bagus dan senyum manis.</p><p>Saat pulang, ia disambut Haddock dan Snowy.</p><p>Johnny memberi mereka daging yang dia colong dari nikahanan Hyuck.</p><p>*</p><p>Sekarang 50 tahun, masih lajang.</p><p>Snowy mati, Haddock depresi berat.</p><p>Suatu pagi saat Johnny akan memberi makan, ia melihat pintunya terbuka lebar, salju membuat lantai menjadi dingin.</p><p>Haddock kabur.</p><p>*</p><p>Mengenai mimpinya tentang Taeil yang ditelan ombak Karang Hawu, Johnny baru saja ingat kalau ombak liar itu tidak sampai padanya, menguap dihadapannya, tidak bisa menelannya seperti menelan Taeil, entah bagaimana.</p><p>*</p><p>65 tahun, Johnny meninggal. Di batu nisannya tertulis nama orang yang tidak pernah ada. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kalian tau gak kalo aku takut laut</p><p>twt : kwiyouming</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>